Fire and Ice
by Batman1468
Summary: Brianna Grey was a girl looking for answers to her future. Steve Rogers was a guy looking for answers to his past. When a door opens up to find out what they are looking for. Once she finds the out the true will she ever for give herself or will her fear haunt her for the rest of her life with all the power that she has inside her. I DONT OWN AVENGERS. EXECPT FOR BRIANNA GREY.


Chapter 1

Brianna Pov (Few years ago)

I wake up to the sound to the sound that is not normal sound the worse sound everyone could ever hear. Death. Death is the most of the true and I was not afraid I was used to it the fire, the destruction, the death of millions of people calling for help. I quickly get out of my bed and run, run to where I can go that is safe that's when I realized my whole house was on fire. I rushed out of house and saw that I was not on fire and I know that everyone else was. I wanted to scream on the top of my lungs. Just that point in was awake in my bed with the terrible news that my mom Jean Grey was dead (from the movie x men 2).

Everything was real in the dream well told me that something was bad and then I believed that every time I would have that the worst mews a girl can ever receive that one day all the destruction would be... ME.

* * *

Present (still Brianna)

Still alive, still living, still breathing, but not being free. Free was lie for me like the biggest lie anyone could have ever said if anyone ever said I wouldn't believe them not even for one second. I'm an agent of S.H.I.E.L.D they say that I'm supposed to be after Natasha as known as the black widow since she knows more ways of killing people than I do but the reason I'm the top one is because of my power I have telekinesis the power to move things also I kind of have telepathic ability but its also not so great. I've been a S.H.I.E.L.D agent since I was just a little I joined after year Natasha did and then right when Natasha joined so did Clint. I didn't really know what class my power was until I was 12 that I am a full class which is highly rare for me that young to have this type of class.

Me having all of this power makes me more scared of myself not controlling all of it but somehow I do and not all the time but sometimes I wonder how. I was in the training room just practicing for a mission if it ever came up but then when I was going to get inside Natasha's head just to mess with her all of a sudden the lights went out. "hello?" I wonder if was me that did that because sometimes when I try to hard bad things happens but if this was me this is not worst thing that happened. Just when I went to go grab my stuff though I did hit myself a few times since I can't see a damn thing but when I finally reached my stuff the lights came back on. "really?" I said getting pissed off why could've the lights come on earlier and know I hit myself three times.

"Bree!" someone asked but of course I recognized that voice anywhere. Clint. After years of knowing who he really is we really bonded and by the time we fully trusted each other that's when we gave each other a chance. I run up to him and hug him then he leans down and gives me a peck on my lips. "As soon as the lights went out you're the first thing that came into my head."

"We should go see what's going" just when I was about to walk away he pulls me right into his arms once again and gives the most worried look I've seen." No you shouldn't you should go." What! Why does he want me to go? What's going on?" Why?" I just don't understand why he would want me to leave I mean I know that he can be protective and all but he never would me to leave at that point I knew that something huge was going to happen but what?" Ok look people have been freaking out about the tesseract being you know that she's a pack of energy and if something happens to it I don't want you getting hurt with the rest I want you safe please go."

"Clint look I can take of myself I have no reason to go remember I'm full class..." I was going to make my point until he interrupted me." Look I know that you are a full class but still I can't let risk your life please go I'm begging because if something happens to you then I don't know what I would do with out you please go please." I've seen Clint so worried about this I felt defeated I know that I can defend my self but I don't want him to be worried as hell ether so I just decided to give up.

I was quickly started running out of the building with mostly all agents following me carrying secret supplies into the trucks I just know that this is just a mistake leaving Clint here alone with that tesseract in here with everyone in that building but I told Clint I go so I left worst mistake ever.

* * *

3 hours later (still Brianna Pov)

Three hours, three hours. Its been three hours and I still haven't heard from Clint or from anyone. I don't care anymore I'm going to go find out what's going on. I go to headquarters to find Phil sitting there like he's been waiting for me. " It's about damn time to be fair I thought you read my mind." I just stood not really knowing what to say until I finally found my words well sort of." W-Where's Clint?" starting to get worried once again.

Then he said the most shocking words I've ever heard." Barton's been compromised." he said ever so gently and calm but still has his worry inside his voice. I stood shocked there like I was going to faint as I was going to lose my legs someone caught me my best friend. Natasha. " Thanks " she just gave me a smile and walked into the room and I already knew that she knew about Clint. " So what do we do about Clint?" Nat asked rather quickly.

As soon as kept hearing his thoughts I already knew what he wanted." I'll go get Steve." I said walking away and I also heard Nat laughing. If I can't get Clint back I dont know what I'll do with out him. We promised each other once we get over this that we would have a life together. We would get married, have kids, also live the rest of our lives together. I will get him back even if it kills me.

* * *

Steve Pov

All I could was think, think, think when I'm punching something when I'm hurting something is that the only thing I can do to think about my horrible past? I will get have to live with it but all I can think about is the war, Peggy. Peggy. That's when I punched the life out of my punching bag making it fly across the room. I got another one and started punching it once again trying to get lost in thought.

"Trouble sleeping?" someone asked once I looked other there to see the most best agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. Brianna Grey." Slept for 70 years ma'am I think I had my fills." I said still punching my punching bag." Then you should be out celebrating, seeing the world." she said walking closer. " I went under they said the world was at war, I wake up they say we won. They didn't say we lost."

" We made some mistakes along the way." she said. " You know what I don't get that how are you the most powerful agent I mean I don't know Natasha but they said that she knows more killing than you do. So how are you so special? " she just kept looking me I think." Actually I'm telekinetic I can move things with my mind."

" Really? What kinds of things?" Right when I asked that question she looked at my punching bag then it also went flying across the room as well. " All kinds of things." I was amazed at what she can." I also have telepathic I can read minds but I'm still trying to work on it." I'm really impressed with what she does." You here with a mission ma'am?"

"I am"

" Trying to get me back in the world."

"I'm trying to save it." she said giving me some files. As soon as I saw the picture I already knew what it was. " Hydra's secret weapon." " Stark fished that out of the ocean when he went looking for you." wow can't believe they actually found this." The person that took thought that they can unlock all power in that tesseract." I closed the file and gave it back to her. " Who took it from you?"

"He's called Loki he's not from around here." " there's a lot we have to put you on speed if you want to join. The world has gotten stranger then from what you already know." she said.

"At this point I highly doubt that anything will surprise me." I said starting to leave. " 10 bucks said you're wrong." she said.

"Is there anything about the tesseract that we should know now?"

"You should have left it in the ocean." I said walking out. I have to admit Brianna is really pretty.

Oh my god what did I just think?


End file.
